


Entwined

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Digital Art, M/M, MerMay, MerMay 2018, Merpeople, Traditional Media, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John's never giving this up.





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> This is for MerMay, and for the current Whatif_AU challenge: fusions.  
> It's a fusion of SGA with "Splash", with Rodney (Mer) in the Darryl Hannah role, and John in the Tom Hanks role as the human he falls for. This is the ending, where they've escaped from the bad guys who want to vivisect Mer and are heading off to live happily ever after in the ocean. That's if they ever stop kissing. In the movie Tom Hanks can breathe underwater just fine if he's with Darryl, so presumably John's going to grow gills and a tail. In the movie Darryl Hannah's tail is red, but that's not Rodney's colour, so I used some artistic licence there.  
> Watercolour and ink, Kuretake champagne gold paint, finished digitally.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/155f/2249r9booqhul49zg.jpg)

 click for full size

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/174210998055/entwined-mific-stargate-atlantis-archive-of)


End file.
